Year 5
by Raisha
Summary: A story about Harry and his crew. Focuses on their love lives...


"Harry, Ron! Come back here and say goodbye before the train leaves!" Mrs. Weasley shouted  
over the tumult of the crowded train station.   
  
Harry tried to wade his way back onto Platform 9 3/4 where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood. Mrs.  
Weasley was lecturing Fred and George about doing well in their final year at Hogwarts,   
emphasizing the word "well." Mr. Weasley was giving Ginny a goodbye hug, the familiar   
Weasley hug that was resticted just for Ginny. Harry was surprised at how much Ginny had grown  
over the summer. When they had left Hogwarts in June, she had been the little girl Ginny she   
had always been as long as Harry had known her. But a week ago, when he had come to spend   
the last of the summer with the Weasleys, she had looked as if she had aged at least a couple  
years.  
  
"There you are, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. The train's warning whistle sounded. She   
gathered him up in one of those tight squeezes that Mrs. Weasley was well known for,   
particularly when her children would depart or return from Hogwarts. Harry felt grateful to breathe  
again after he'd been set back on his feet.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes while his mother was telling him the usual things, "be good this year, I'm   
sure you'll do wonderful on your O.W.L.s" - Ron gulped, not out of fear but out of surprise that  
fifth year had come so fast - "send us an owl every so often...and be nice to Harry, ok? You  
know what he's been through and I'm sure that many other people will give him a hard time,  
and he doesn't need to hear it from you, too."   
  
"I know, mum, I know. The train's gonna leave soon. I gotta go."  
  
The final whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express chugged away from King's Cross station and  
on towards Hogwarts, beginning a new year for the wizarding students, for first years, a new   
beginning, a life changing experience; for seventh years, like Fred and George, a year to prepare  
for their lives after school, and for the twins, this was a very difficult matter; as for Harry, Ron,  
and Hermione, this would be a very different year and experience, particularly in their love   
lives.  
  
Ron was just finishing up his summer homework, squeezing in all of his handwriting - smudging  
every so often - because this was the last piece of parchment that Ron had left from the summer. The  
rest he needed for school. He happened to look up when Hermione walked in. But then again,  
it couldn't have been Hermione. But it was. She was taking more care of how she looked,  
apparently. She was wearing a summer dress, as it was still very hot outside, with high heeled  
sandals. Her normally bushy hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she appeared to be   
wearing makeup as well.   
  
"Ron...Ron...Ron!" Harry was saying. "Get your jaw off the floor and look at the mess you  
made." Ron looked down at the carpet and on his shoes. Ink was spilled everywhere, including his new   
pants. Ginny couldn't help but burst into giggles at what she saw. Soon everyone joined in. Including a   
familiar, but unwanted, trio.   
  
"So...Weasley's spilled his precious ink. Too bad no one wants to chip in and help you buy   
some more," drawled the ever familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle burst into   
laughter just as everyone else had become quiet. "What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to   
be calm. She knew how Ron felt, hoping that they would make it to Hogwarts in peace. Mostly she hoped   
that Ron wouldn't get hurt.   
  
"I see that the beaver" - referring to last year when in Potions class Hermione and Goyle's spells collided causing   
Hermione's teeth to grow, and appearing to be beaver teeth - "is starting to take an interest in Weasley, particularly   
since he's spilled ink all over his crotch." Hermione blushed which made Malfoy laugh even harder.   
  
"That's it," Ron yelled and before anyone could stop him, he lunged at Malfoy. His fist slammed into Malfoy's jaw.  
Malfoy fell backwards.   



End file.
